Fudge family
Fudge is the surname of a wizarding family that lived in Derby, Derbyshire, and Halifax, Yorkshire, England. Members of this family are typically half-blood or pure-blood and sorted into Ravenclaw. Recent members that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, who attended from 1975 to 1982. History The Fudge family can trace their lineage to the year 1823, when a muggle-born boy named Enoch Fudge was born in the city of Derby, Derbyshire, England. Enoch Fudge attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1834 to June 1841, and the rest was history. Known Members * 'Theophilius Fudge '(11 September, 1870 - 19 January, 1914) - The grandson of Enoch Fudge. He married Letitia Goshawk before 1900. ** 'Oswald Fudge '(14 December, 1900 - 17 June, 1978) - The son of Theophilius Fudge and Letitia Fudge (née Goshawk). He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1912 to 1919. He married a half-blood witch in 1927. He was the grandfather of Cornelius Fudge, who served as Minister for Magic. *** 'Hardwin Fudge '(3 June, 1928 - 28 October, 1994) - The son of Oswald Fudge and his wife. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1939 to 1946. He married a pure-blood witch in 1960. **** 'Cornelius Fudge '(born 14 July, 1964) - The son of Hardwin Fudge and his wife. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1975 to 1982. He married Charis Goyle in 1984. He had three children with her. He was elected Minister for Magic in 1990 and served until his resignation in 1996. ***** 'Daisy Fudge '(born 8 October, 1985) - The daughter of Cornelius Fudge and his wife, Charis Fudge (née Goyle). She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1996 to 1997, and again from 1998 to 2004. ***** 'Helena Fudge '(born 20 August, 1987) - The daughter of Cornelius Fudge and his wife, Charis Fudge (née Goyle). She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1999 to 2006. ***** 'Owen Fudge '(born 26 February, 1989) - The son of Cornelius Fudge and his wife, Charis Fudge (née Goyle). He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2000 to 2007. Etymology The meaning of Fudge as a verb is to "put together clumsily or dishonestly," by 1771 (perhaps from 17c.); perhaps an alteration of fadge "make suit, fit" (1570s), a verb of unknown origin. The verb fudge later had an especial association with sailors and log books. The traditional story of the origin of the interjection fudge "lies! nonsense!" (1766; see fudge (n.2)) traces it to a sailor's retort to anything considered lies or nonsense, from Captain Fudge, "who always brought home his owners a good cargo of lies" Disraeli, 1791, citing a pamphlet from 1700. It seems there really was a late 17c. Captain Fudge, called "Lying Fudge," and perhaps his name reinforced this form of fadge in the sense of "contrive without the necessary materials." The surname is from Fuche, a pet form of the masc. proper name Fulcher, from Germanic and meaning literally "people-army." Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Fudge family Category:Families of Derbyshire Category:Families of Yorkshire Category:Families of Yorkshire and the Humber Category:Families of the East Midlands